


The Archivist's Wardrobe

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Series: Working with Jon [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Jon refuses to follow the dress code. The rest of the Archival staff have a group chat about it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Working with Jon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779358
Comments: 18
Kudos: 412





	1. Jon vs. the Archives Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> My guys. Look. I wrote this half based on fan art by an artist I don't know, and half based on my weird sense of humor. Anyways here we are.

Jon Sims didn't wear shoes to work. Actually, he didn't wear anything dress code compliant to work. Elias, who was everyone's boss, was well known for his strictness about the dress code. Last week Elizabeth from accounting got fired for wearing neon socks after her third warning. Jon came in on a Monday wearing a crop top with "Fuck off" emblazoned on it, a pastel pink skirt, and mismatched knee high socks. 

The rest of the archival staff, who were very much dressed according to the dress code, had theories and a game. They often suspected that Jon was testing Elias. Seeing how far he could push before Elias said something about it. After an accidental photo of the "September booty shorts" incident popped up, the archival staff developed a game. The goal was to get the best picture of Jon. Points were doubled in the event of catching him not scowling. 

So far Sasha was winning. The Archive group chat responded quite positively to the photo she got of Jon passed out in the cat onesie. He wasn't smiling, but he also wasn't wearing his trademark scowl.

Tim pulled ahead a month later, after catching one of Jon looking smug after a meeting with Elias. They wouldn't ask, but they all privately wondered if it had something to do with the too big T-shirt reading "Daddy", tucked into the sweat pants. 

Martin was surprisingly the one to bring the outfits up first. 

"Why don't you follow the dress code Jon?"

Jon looked up, in distracted exhaustion. 

"What? Oh. I like rubbing it in that Elias can't fire me."

"Oh."

Martin didn't mean to linger in the doorway, but he did as he tried to make sense of that answer. 

"Was there something else Martin?"

"Oh, um, no. You look nice Jon."

A blush coloured Jon's cheeks. 

"Oh. Thank you Martin. If that's all I must get back to work."

"Of course."


	2. Am I writing Jonmartim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drawing, but I don't know how to post those on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing??? Enjoy the fluff.

Tim Stoker was a bit of a flirt. Not shocking to Jon, who had known him since their days in research together. Jon had watched him flirt before, but he had never been flirted with by Tim. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe he put off an aura of disinterest right off the bat. Maybe he was the one person who wasn't Tim's type. Whatever the case, it was unexpected when Tim began to flirt. 

It wasn't incredibly intense. But Jon was surprisingly easy to fluster. 

On a Monday, Jon decided to wear his favorite skirt and his favorite sweater. Tim shot him a wink. Jon flushed red. 

"Looking good boss."

"Oh-um...Thank you Tim."

"Sure thing cutie."

Jon choked on his tea. Tim carried on as if nothing unusual happened. 

Martin wasn't as smooth as Tim. He was sweet, and Jon was fairly well known for being oblivious, but he was pretty sure Martin was flirting. It probably said something about him that he wasn't totally sure. Except that now Martin's subtle flirting was a bit more overt. 

"Hey Jon?"

"Yes Martin?"

"Y-you look s-sweeter than the honey I put in the tea I made you."

Jon took comfort in that Martin looked just as flustered as Jon felt. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Martin fled at a pace Jon didn't realize was possible. He vaguely suspected Tim had something to do with this.


End file.
